Blossom
, , and |singers = RUBY |producers = Myriad: * Lystrialle (music, lyrics, mixing, arrangement) * Xue (arrangement) * DoNotCross-P (art) |links = }} Background "Blossom" is an original song featuring RUBY. It is a folk rock genre song created by the Myriad group. Lyrics If I waited for you here would I feel your presence near? I don't know where my heart is anymore I still remember all the days you were here and all the happiness of times that I could see All of my life that I said I would give to you I thought that was all that it could be "Things that I want to do... I want to spend eternity, just with you" But in a fragile space of time, I lost it all I wondered if that had been selfishness too Broken fragments all around of my memories abound Like the petals falling from a flower, down to the floor With the dreams to never be You were ripped away from me And I wallow in regrets I didn't have before Even if it's said and done Just the two of you, there's only one You are precious, you are loved, and that you are even now Torn and ripped apart inside Trapped with nowhere else to hide Just to live, I've but all forgotten how... In this delusion of "if things had been changed" Despite the fact that there was nothing I could do I blame myself in my anger, I despise myself for never being stronger just for you Left a void behind The unrelenting anger within my mind I can't forget the fleeting last encounter when I saw you with no proper answers to find Plucked and tossed aside to die Watered with my tears to cry Like a withered flower drying up and wasting away You were all there was to me and there's nothing left to be Searching aimlessly just to find a meaning for today All the time I thought was there disappears into the air Only lingering in traces, in pathetic old dreams Reaching for you far away Wishing that you'd only stay All before it was ripped out at the seams Even if I tried to just forget you were there The void still inside me would stay behind I'll never know why things had ended this way If I were there... If I could only have been there so I could find... Someday I can move ahead To a future life instead Even though I can't forget you, I will come back anew But before the time is here I am left with only fear Wishing all that had happened hadn't happened to come true Like the flower once again Blooming in a lonely den I can stand alone and rise up from the ground where I lie But I'll always wonder then Thinking back on it again For I never can beg to know just why... External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring RUBY